Don't Stand So Close
by the.alaskan.musical.pig
Summary: An AU tomokai songfic, enjoy! they're a little out of character, sorry!


**Ok so in this drabble Kaidoh is a Collage teacher and Tomoka is one of his psychology students, he's about 6 years older than her. First time at a song fic so don't laugh please! **

**Disclaimer: song belongs to THE POLICE (a British rock band) and no I do not own P.o.T.**

**Oh, jus' so you know, the writing in bold means that girls from Tomoka's class are talking!**

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy_

Kaidoh Kaoru. At 26 he's the youngest teacher at Tokyo University. He's the psychology teacher and always seems to have the largest percentage of female students.

The female portion of the school always seemed to giggle whenever he walked by, he didn't seem to notice. 

In his class room the girls skirts were always hiked up a few more inches, instead of looking, he scowled and seemed to disapprove.

In all his 5 years of teaching he had never been tempted by a student.

Until today, when **she** walked into his classroom.

_  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be_

Tomoka, a psychology student at Tokyo U.

The moment she walked into **his **classroom she was confused, there was a student in the teacher's seat! 

But no, the young man was the teacher, and he was handsome… and she had a crush. 

_  
Inside her theres longing  
This girls an open page_

The way she looked at him, it was obvious she liked him. She was just like the others. Only she wasn't. She didn't hike up her skirt, press up against him or giggle in the back of the class room. She tried to impress him with her work; she studied, asked for help, and smiled. A beautiful radiant smile that belonged on a goddess.

Her efforts were succeeding, damn it.

He was hooked. 

_  
Book marking - shes so close now  
This girl is half his age  
_

She stood behind him, looking down at the text book resting on his lap. She was asking for help again, just to hear the sound of his voice. She tried so hard to catch his eye, it was a wonder he hadn't called her to task for it… like he has his other admirers. 

Perhaps it was because she was being productive in her admiration; she didn't try to make him notice her looks. She wasn't that pretty anyway. 

_  
Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me_

She was right there, standing behind him; he could feel her hot breath on his neck. It would be so easy to turn around and kiss her… but he wouldn't. She was his student and he was her teacher.

But the idea was tempting, and he had to force himself to stay on subject. Psychology. Not Tomoka's lips.

Or her hair.

Psychology. 

Yea…

_  
Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get_

"**Tomoka-chan! Are you trying to attract sensei? You KNOW I have dibs on him..."**

"**He was looking at you again... I told you to stay away!"**

"**Tomoka. I advise you to leave the class if you can't keep your hands off my man."**

_  
Sometimes its not so easy  
To be the teachers pet_

What was she to do? Her friends were persecuting her when sensei wasn't even interested in her. He was nice to her because she took his class seriously, and if they did the same, he would pay attention to them to...

But did she want him to? Did she really want him to give his attention to her friends?

No. Definitely not.

She was his only "teachers pet" and she planned to stay that way.

_  
Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry_

He ground his teeth, he couldn't get her out of his head! Even if he played tennis till he dropped his mind kept going back to her!

He was a _psychology teacher _damn it! He should know what to do in a situation like this.

But there wasn't a situation was there? Nope, there was nothing between him and his student. Nothing, nothing at all.

He was _so_ in denial. 

_  
Wet bus stop, shes waiting  
His car is warm and dry  
_

She had missed her bus... again. Honestly she aught to exert more control over her self, it didn't matter if her sensei was drop dead gorgeous, she didn't need to stay late and flirt! _Even if he did seem to be flirting back_.

Suddenly a car pulled up beside her...

"Need a ride Tomoka-san?"

"Kaidoh-sensei! um... I... um... maybe?"

"fusssh, Ill take that as a yes."

_  
Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me  
_

Her presence was overwhelming, it was imposable to ignore. She was here in his car... and he really had to commend himself, he hadn't given in and kissed her senseless, well, not yet anyway. She was so beautiful, he could feel his resistance crumbling. She was so close he could hear her breathing.

They pulled up to her apartment, and he did it. He kissed her long and slow, as if unable to tear away. 

She seemed rather surprised; and seeing as how she didn't move after he pulled away... he decided to kiss her again.

_  
Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try_

"**Yea.. its true! I saw sensei and that Tomoka girl makeing out!"**

"**Isn't she a little young for him? I mean, I'm older than her why haven't I caught his attention."**

"**I'm sure he's just using her, I mean, Kaidoh-sensei is male after all!"**

_  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly_

"No fraternization with students...especially during working hours, and I mean you to Kaidoh-san!" Who did that old foggy think he was? He said that like he didn't tumble the secretary in his office every morning.

Besides, he wasn't fraternizing with Tomoka. He was just... um... wiping food of her face! 

Yea...

With his tongue...

No harm done, right?

_  
Its no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough_

She sees him cough to cover up his laughter. She was standing behind the principal and imitating him as he scolded _her_ sensei.

He had caught them kissing in the halls.

Again. 

_  
Just like the old man in  
That book by nabakov_

_I think I read a book about something like this once_ he murmured. _Really?_ She asked. _Yea, it was about this guy who fell in love with a younger girl but everybody kept trying to break them up... _He yawned. _But I'm not that much older than you am I?_

_No, _she giggled _not that much older at least!_

_  
Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me_

Dont stand, dont stand so  
Dont stand so close to me


End file.
